


[Podfic] k2tog

by aralias



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Knitting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aralias/pseuds/aralias
Summary: Podfic of k2tog by somber_malachite.AU. Baz works at a yarn shop and performs small acts of magic with his knitting. He’s also desperately trying to finish his thesis. Unfortunately, Simon Snow keeps dropping by to distract him with small talk and freshly-baked sweets.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	[Podfic] k2tog

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [k2tog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928069) by [somber_malachite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somber_malachite/pseuds/somber_malachite). 



> Originally posted on January 29th to Tumblr: https://captain-aralias.tumblr.com/post/190539578030/podfic-k2tog
> 
> I very much recommend this fic.
> 
> And I do plan to do more podfic.


End file.
